


You were just done carrying me

by RaccoonBot



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hjarnan is a nice guy, KaSing feels depressed, M/M, TW:Sneezing, sadly no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonBot/pseuds/RaccoonBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Kasing goes on a roller coaster of emotions and is a bit awkward.</p><p>And where Hjarnan is his knight in shining armor, or atleast his carry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were just done carrying me

**Author's Note:**

> I stand by the argument that these two handsome pros are definitely in love and therefore deserve a fanfiction. As I have found no other fanfictions with this pairing, in fact just one with Hjarnan and Kasing even in it (ciseaux :*), I just had to fix this lack of... Karnan? Hjasing?

"You have the highest KDA out of all the AD carries this split Hjarnan, what would you say is the secret for your success?" Asked Sjokz in another typical, post win interview.  
Kasing was about to jump in exclaiming something along the lines of 'he's simply awesome', but before he could, he heard his ADC answer:  
"Kasing."  
*Oh boy here we go again* Kasing managed to think before he felt the blush start creeping up to his face as he laughed and tryed to cover it with his hand. Hjarnan just sat there with a rather smug look, nodding, as if proclaiming that he answered the question adequately. He didn't though, atleast not according to Kasing. Sjokz pulled him out of his thoughts again, proclaiming to the viewers that the next game is about to begin and Kasing just looked at one of the million cameras, itching to pinch Hjarnans leg in order to get back at him.

As they went offstage he heard Hjarnan snicker behind him. Kasing just rolled his eyes and continued onwards, he'd get back at him, he was sure of it. Winning the game felt wonderful, even if he didn't credit himself for it. While it felt nice knowing his bot lane partner trusted him and showered him with praise, Kasing didn't feel worthy of it, he was just another support, fairly average at best. But hearing his nickname on stage, from someone he thought so highly of (and maybe even someone he was crushing on) it filled him with determination and a certain fuzzy feeling inside his stomach, resembling little butterflies. Was he in love? Most probably. How would people and especially *him* react? Kasing didn't have time to answer that question, not even if he wanted to, since he bumped into his coach behind the corner, who then happily proclaimed "KASING YOU WERE AMAZING!" and smiled gleefully. 

 

But when there wasn't a coach or a game, or a broadcast to keep his mind occupied, Kasing always came back to Hjarnan. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what was driving him so crazy. Was it the smirks? The compliments? The soft breaths on Kasing's neck? Or the jokes they'd cackle at? Maybe all of it and so much more. And as much as Kasing would try to remain nonchalant, whenever Hjarnan brushed past him, hugged him, said something nice, Kasing could feel his brain melting, cheeks heating up, heart pumping. It was probably obvious to his team too, they'd throw in remarks about their bot lane and the things brewing there. Kasing would hear remarks about "How well they fit eachother" followed up with winks and snickering. He'd blame them for acting like high schoolers, but he wasn't really much better, writing down the things Hjarnan said to him, trying to crack the code behind the mischevious smiles, savouring every touch, even though they came aplenty. It would've been a torture, to obsess over a person so much, if only it didn't feel so good to be near Hjarnan. 

 

But one day it seemed to change. It was a particularly harsh loss, one that rarely occured to their team, yet it did this once. Kasing felt devastated, tears were held back, as he tried his hardest to not disappoint his teammates, but he was failing, getting caught by the enemy. Eventually they lost Baron and saw their nexus explode, after he went to ward only to face check. Kasing knew he wasn't the only reason for their defeat, but it sure felt like it. He could hear the casters commenting on the game as he walked down from the stage. Just a week ago he was on the same stage so happy and full of determination to succeed again, while now it seemed as if the next logical step would be to leave the team. He was a disappointment, he lost them the game, he got caught, threw, however you name it, worst of all he disappointed Hjarnan. It felt so bad, he knew his partner put in everything he could into the game, trying his hardest to win, and he trusted Kasing to back him up. Yet Kasing failed. As he walked around the corner, away from the cameras, the fans, his team, Kasing felt tears burst out and he rushed to the practice room. His legs couldn't hold him anymore, so he just collapsed, back pressed against the wall and hands on his face as he tryed his hardest to quell the sobbing. He failed. Why did this particular loss feel so bad for him? Kasing was fairly new on the team, he replaced Voidle, but he knew everyone already had high hopes for him, he knew both his team and his coach saw his better performances and expected them to continue. So did Kasing. He felt as if he stopped living the Esports dream. His parents never supported it. Most of his friends thought it was a bad idea, to join a League team instead of getting a 'real' job. And now he even managed to disappoint the one person he truly, deeply cared about. How could he be so stupid, so hopeless, useless? Doing things a basic support would know not to, face checking, feeding helplessly... How could anyone love him, when he screwed up the only thing he thought himself good at? He didn't even have a handkerchief for himself, relegated to sniffing between sobs.

But then he heard footsteps in the corridor. Kasing was startled, who was this? They had played the second to last game, there were no more teams coming to practice, the personnel was upstairs, near the stage... So who was it?

"Kasing? Raymond?" someone called out his name. Kasing heard the door open and heard a slight sad sigh.  
"Come now, games like these come and go, don't let them put you down" Hjarnan exclaimed as he tryed to hug Kasing and get him to stop crying.  
"I-I failed you... I failed the team." Kasing pushed away, still sobbing helplessly, feeling like a little child in a day care.  
"Don't say that, you did everything you could, we all did, yet we made some mistakes that we will work to fix for the next week!" Hjarnan continued to try his hardest to cheer Kasing up, trying to hug him again.  
"Petter" Kasing whispered.  
"What? Is everything okay?"  
"Can you forgive me?"  
"Of course I can, but there is nothing to forgive you for, these things happen, everything will be allright" Hjarnan continued to try and talk Kasing out of it.  
"But I am a disappointment, I failed you, I can never do anything well, I can never be good enough for you, I -" Kasing couldn't finish his words as Hjarnan shut him up with a kiss.  
It was timid, chaste, no lust or passion in it, yet it was very well enough to leave Kasing breathless, face flushed.  
"Never say things like that." Hjarnan said as he seperated their lips.  
"You - you kissed me?"  
"Yes, did you not like it?"  
"I did, but... Why?" Kasing felt himself in shock, as his tears and sadness mixed with surprise and the butterfly stomach feeling again.  
"Because I have a crush on you, you dummy" Hjarnan continued to speak calmly, as it seemed he had a way easier time keeping a cool head about this. Cool headed, being exactly the opposite of how Kasing was feeling.  
"You do? So everything, all those thing you said... They weren't jokes, you mean it?"  
"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Hjarnan retorted, petting Kasings hair.  
But after a minute of silent contemplation, with Hjarnan musing and whispering nice words to his ear, Kasing decided to go on the proactive and initiate the kiss himself this time. He didn't really know what to do, should he try and connect, open their mouths? Or just keep it simple and timid?.. Atleast he didn't have to think for too long as Hjarnan poked his lips open and breathed in. Kasing felt his head spinning, cheeks red from blushing and crying, eyes closed. He felt so alive, real and yet as if he was floating in the clouds. Slowly Kasing shifted his hands, caressing Hjarnans fluffy hair, sighing into the kiss while letting Hjarnans tongue touch his. But suddenly, in the middle of a rather passionate kiss, his bonding moment with Hjarnan, the one he dreamed about for a long while now, with the thoughts that kept Kasing up at night now gone, he suddenly felt the need to sneeze. *Oh god why* was Kasings thoughts before he abruptly ended the making out, pushed himself away, turned to the side and as Hjarnan was looking extremely puzzled and maybe even a bit hurt, Kasing had one of his most intense sneezes ever.  
"Oh god I am so sorry" He stammered after he finished.  
"It's allright, do you need a handkerchief?" Hjarnan asked with concern and a slight smirk on his face, as he was already taking a pack of them out from his pocket.  
"Oh yes, please" Kasing snatched them to be able to clean himself up a bit, trying his hardest not to look horrible, as he saw Hjarnan holding back a giggle.  
"Thanks!" Kasing exclaimed as he finished.  
"Now where were we?" Asked Hjarnan.  
"You were just done carrying me both in game and in real life"  
"Was I now?" Hjarnan smirked as he lifted up Kasing on his arms.  
"Oh yes, and I think you were about to show me what else you have in those pockets of yours" Kasing said half laughing as he pulled on Hjarnans waistband, trying to not fall out of his (AD) carries arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Context for my undying ship:  
> https://twitter.com/HjarnanV/status/698963689282600960  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cd2_oWdW0AAfSNp.jpg  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CdxeKdiXIAAN9zS.jpg  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CbLiBrEUUAAWUxZ.jpg
> 
> Please do criticize the shit outa me, considering how much trouble I had even formulating words here. Also if you don't mind sharing your creative ideas, what are the different ways you avoid having the character name repeating a bunch, or the spam of he, his, him, himself and so on? Thank you for reading :)


End file.
